The Unloading Grounds
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Because it's okay to litter in imaginary fields if you're throwing away byproducts of Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge.
1. Kingdom

**I'm starting this late, but I plan to catch all the way up!**

**I never knew about this, but I love challenges.**

**This is going to be so much fun!**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome didn't turn to look at him. She kept her gaze firmly fixed on the well. She ran her fingers along the wood and took a deep breath, preparing to talk to him since she knew he wouldn't speak first.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"

"That is a question you already know the answer to, Miko."

Kagome gripped the lip of the well tightly. "I wouldn't have asked the question if I already knew the answer," she said, struggling to keep her tone polite and distant.

"This one is here for you."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Has this Sesshomaru ever lied to you, Miko?"

"No," Kagome conceded. "But I know you, Sesshomaru. And I know that you would never give up your kingdom– not for me. You might give it up for Rin, but you wouldn't give it up for me. Why are you really here?"

"This Sesshomaru has already told why he is here."

"But I don't believe you. So, unless Rin is in trouble or having feminine problems, you shouldn't be coming near me."

"Face me."

Kagome sighed and nibbled at her lip. Her shoulders slumping, she let go of the well and turned to face Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai walked towards her until he was towering over her, barely an inch away. He put his clawed finger under her chin and lifted it up until she was looking into his eyes.

"You do not know what this Sesshomaru would give up for you."

"Yes, I do."

…

**I think I like this one. It's very somber, though.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 1: Kingdom**

…

**T.N.T!**


	2. Pajamas

**Note: These are all stand-alone entries unless stated otherwise.**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Sesshomaru stared at his mate, a small scowl on his face.

Now, Sesshomaru absolutely adored his miko. She was his world, his life, his everything. He loved her, and he would never let her go, but sometimes…

She was just too much.

Or, more appropriately: sometimes, she wore too much clothing.

Sesshomaru liked to see as much of his mate as he could at all times of the day, and he liked to feel her skin on his. And when they went to bed and he held her, he preferred to feel her skin rather than a cotton-polyester blend.

So his distress was completely understandable. After all, his mate was clothed in flannel pajamas. Plaid, over-sized, men's, flannel pajamas.

"Mate," Sesshomaru began.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, will you help me roll my sleeves up? It's so hard!"

"Hnn," Sesshomaru responded, grasping his mate's outstretched arm and preforming the task she required from him.

"Thanks! Now, what were you saying, Sesshomaru?"

"You bought new pajamas," he stated.

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! I told you I was going to. Rin-chan suggested this one store– the one I was telling you about– but I looked around and they didn't have anything I liked. They only had silk and lace and nightgowns. I thought I was going to have to come home without anything, but I passed by this one store and I saw these pajamas! They're prefect: nice and warm and comfy. Don't you love them?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded.

His sister had tried.

…

**I feel so bad for him. **

**But I couldn't resist. Kagome's always wearing those super conservative pajamas, and I couldn't help wondering how Sesshomaru would feel if her juvenile bedtime wardrobe carried over to their married/mated life.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 2: Pajamas**

…

**T.N.T!**


	3. Thorn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Sesshomaru stared at the miko sitting on the ground in front of him.

The woman had become a continuous thorn in his side ever since he had begun protecting her in place of his half-brother.

"Explain," he demanded.

"I didn't know they were going to try and sacrifice me, Sesshomaru. I wouldn't have agreed to do the purifying ritual if I had known," she said sincerely.

"This one is beginning to believe that all the trouble you got into was not due to his half-brother's inability to protect you, intended," Sesshomaru said dryly.

"I think I heard an insult in there," Kagome said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the daiyoukai who was courting her.

"Your inability to stay out of trouble is bothersome."

Kagome stood with an irritated huff. "It's not like I get into trouble on purpose, Sesshomaru! It just happens. I mean, how was I supposed to know they were looking for a miko to sacrifice? I thought they just wanted me to preform the ritual!"

"This one believes it would be best to return you to his half-brother for the time being, since you will be in the same amount of danger no matter your protector."

"I don't want to go back!" Kagome protested. "And I don't want to travel with you either. I think I want to travel by myself. Especially since I cause so much trouble for both you and Inuyasha."

Her tone was distinctly wry.

Sesshomaru blinked. "That is an idiotic idea."

…

**I love it when people try to sacrifice Kagome!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 3: Thorn**

…

**T.N.T!**


	4. Scarlet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

_"Maybe you'll find a girl tonight, Sesshomaru. You never know."_

Sesshomaru sneered as his father's words came back to him. Sesshomaru knew for a fact that he would never find a woman, because all women were vapid, insipid, greedy creatures. They were only created to annoy him.

Even now, while he was standing in the back of the ballroom near the refreshments' table, they swarmed him and made it hard to breath. But he had a method to deal with them.

He ignored the women who stared at him. He glared at stupid women who approached him. And suicidal women who stayed after he glared would receive a growl. Afterwards, the whole cycle would start again.

It was tiresome, but effective.

"Excuse me," a voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

He stared into the face of a beautiful woman with big blue eyes, wearing a scarlet dress. He glared at her.

"Sir," she said.

He growled.

An indignant expression crossed her face. "What's your problem? I was only wondering if you could move out of the way so I could get a drink. Jerk."

She shot a glare at him and huffed, before disappearing with a flash of her scarlet dress.

Sesshomaru stared after her, bemused.

…

When all the guests had left, Sesshomaru was approached by his father.

"Another disappointing night, son?" Toga asked out of habit, expecting a scoff as his answer.

"No, father. The night was… fairly fruitful."

Sesshomaru walked away, leaving his father to gape after him.

…

**I'll leave you to imagine what happened to make the night "fairly fruitful."**

***Wink***

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 4: Scarlet**

…

**T.N.T!**


	5. Candles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

"So," Sango began, "what are you getting Sesshomaru for your anniversary?"

Kagome shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

Sango smirked at her best friend. "Well, you could do something romantic for him."

Kagome cocked her head. "Romantic like what?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Romantic like rose petals, lingerie, and candles."

Kagome's whole face turned red. "W-what?!" she spluttered. "What?!"

Sango laughed. "I think it's a good idea."

Kagome shook her head vigorously. "Even if I wasn't embarrassed by the idea, there's no way I would do it. Sesshomaru wouldn't appreciate it."

Sango raised her eyebrow. "Seriously? What man wouldn't appreciate it?"

"Him! He doesn't like the way roses smell. The smell thing again for the candles. And scentless candles are not an option, because I would be worried that they'd get knocked over and then a fire would start and then the whole mood would be ruined. And lingerie… No lingerie. Period."

Sango sighed in an exasperated manner. "Why no lingerie?"

"It'd be a waste! I mean, what's the point of spending money on lingerie if he doesn't even spare what I'm wearing a second glance. Or a first glance. He never cares what I'm wearing. He just tears it off."

"Seriously?" Sango asked.

"Seriously."

Sango giggled. "Seriously?"

Kagome nodded. "But he did once express that he'd rather I just have no clothes on at all so that he didn't have to waste energy taking them off me."

They shared a look before both of them collapsed in fits of giggles.

…

**Don't ask.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 5: Candles**

…

**T.N.T!**


	6. Ancient

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

_"The love of the Shikon Miko and Sesshomaru, the Lord Inu-Daiyoukai of the West is as ancient as time itself. It is an eternal love that will last even after the world is destroyed and time fades into nothing."_

Kagome snorted as she read the mythology book. It was so inaccurate that it wasn't even funny. She and Sesshomaru had only been in love for 500 years, and, as of one hour ago, she was quite sure their love was going to fade before time did.

Kagome clenched the book tighter in her hands as she thought about her mate.

She threw the book on the floor, slid off the bed, and walked out of the room she was in. Once she reached her destination, she threw open the door and stomped into Sesshomaru's office, interrupting his meeting.

"Sesshomaru! You are such a jerk! I can't believe you!"

Her mate stared at her.

"Uh… should I leave so you two can have your domestic dispute?"

Kagome scowled and turned to look at her son. "Shippo, your father and I don't have domestic disputes. I yell at him and he sits there clenching his jaw and growling to himself with that stupid glare pasted on his face."

"Right," her kit said.

"But, you should go."

He nodded and fled the room.

Kagome turned back to her mate, who was still staring at her. "Well?" she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

Kagome huffed. "Don't act like you don't know what you did!"

…

**Makes me wonder what he did.**

**It conveniently ended before I had to figure that out.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 6: Ancient**

…

**T.N.T!**


	7. Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome Higurashi was a puzzle. She was confusing and contradictory and impossible to figure out.

It drove him crazy.

No human girl was supposed to be so complex.

Even his girlfriend wasn't as confusing as Kagome Higurashi was, and she had been raised by a pack of inu-youkai.

"Is there a reason you cannot stop staring at my girlfriend?" a cool voice asked.

Shippo turned to look over his shoulder at his best friend, who also happened to be the older brother of his girlfriend.

"How do you know I'm not staring at my girlfriend?" Shippo asked, turning back to where Kagome was sitting with Rin.

"Kitsune," Sesshomaru growled warningly.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Relax. I'm just wondering what it is about her that's so puzzling. If you're worried about someone coming on to her, you should be paying more attention to your half-brother."

Shippo watched in fearfulness as a smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face.

"I already plan to have a talk with him."

Shippo snorted, but couldn't stop the pity that welled up inside of him.

Inuyasha was going to get it.

Shippo shivered.

"What made you go after her?" Shippo asked, unable to hold in his curiosity as he watched Kagome giggle with Rin.

"She shot me with a purifying arrow after I insulted her technique."

Shippo stared at his best friend in horror. "How is she still alive?"

"She healed my wound after saying she thought I would have dodged it."

Shippo gaped. "Your girlfriend is…"

"Indeed."

…

**I couldn't come up with anything else.**

**I'm so disappointed in myself!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 7: Puzzle**

…

**T.N.T!**


	8. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

The miko was going to be the death of him.

She was an actual, literal, danger to his mental, emotional, and physical health and wellbeing.

First, it was his physical safety.

Another purifying arrow soared by him, too close for comfort.

The miko dropped her bow. "Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru! I'm so sorry! I'm trying to hit the tree, not you!"

Then, it was his emotional state.

She broke down in tears as she looked at him. "I keep almost hitting you, and not a single arrow I've shot has managed to even graze the tree! I'm never going to get this!"

Sesshomaru felt something inside of him twist uncomfortably, and the longer she cried, the more painful the feeling became. It upset him to see her cry, and he hated the fact that she had such a hold on him. He attempted to ignore her tears and the pain they caused.

And last, his mental wellbeing.

Because, when she continued to cry, and he continued to not do something, the pain increased in intensity, and his conscience began to bother him.

It told him to do something, and to make her stop crying, and to comfort her.

And that made him wonder if he was going crazy, because a small voice was talking to him in his head and it was saying things that he would never, ever, dare to even think.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he walked towards her against his will.

The miko was very dangerous.

…

**Poor Sesshomaru!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 8: Danger**

…

**T.N.T!**


	9. Dungeon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome looked around at the surrounding environment and wrinkled her nose.

It was dirty, dark, dank, and disgusting.

She told Sesshomaru as much.

"It is a dungeon, mate. It looks as it is supposed to."

Kagome huffed. "But, Sesshomaru, just because it's a dungeon doesn't mean it has to be this gross. I mean, there are entrails everywhere, and bones, and blood, and feces. It's a terrible place."

Sesshomaru looked down at his miko. "Mate, concentrate on the task at hand."

Kagome waved his words away. "How can I concentrate? We should change the décor. The atmosphere should be lighter. And we should add some paintings and get the floors and walls cleaned."

"Mate," Sesshomaru said sharply.

Any other time, he would listen to what she was saying with only slight exasperation, but there was a job to be done, and he did not want to put it off just because she thought the dungeon was too dungeon-like.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. We have to get to questioning the man who tried to assassinate me," she said flippantly.

"You take this too lightly," Sesshomaru accused.

Kagome looked up at her mate with an indulgent smile. "Honestly, Sesshomaru, I could care less about what he has to say. He tried to kill me, the why doesn't matter that much. People try to kill me all the time. I think you're making too big a deal of this. The décor is much more important."

A muscle in Sesshomaru's jaw twitched.

…

**I feel bad for him. Kagome is so unconcerned and he takes her safety very seriously.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 9: Dungeon**

…

**T.N.T!**


	10. Spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Miroku and Shippo exchanged looks.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Shippo whispered.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not sure. Perhaps someone put a spell on him."

"No way! Sesshomaru's too powerful to succumb to a spell."

"But it's the only explanation that makes sense. He's been acting out of sorts lately. Doing things out of character and disappearing at random times. He's been staring out into space and dong things that Sesshomaru just wouldn't do if he weren't under a spell. Or perhaps possessed. Or it could be mind control."

Shippo nodded grimly. "Well what are we going to do about it?"

"I think the only way is to confront him about his behavior. Attempting to exercise him should only be a last resort."

Shippo nodded.

The two of them stared at their friend, who was standing casually next to the entrance of the school.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru opened the door, and out walked a girl.

They watched as she smiled at their friend before walking away. They also watched as Sesshomaru stared after her, before he walked towards her, quickly catching up.

Miroku and Shippo exchanged looks.

"Kagome's a miko," Shippo offered. "She could have, possibly, maybe placed a spell on him."

Miroku snorted. "Kagome doesn't have it in her."

"Then…" Shippo trailed off.

"I'm afraid so," Miroku said, nodding his head gravely.

"Sesshomaru's finally experiencing his first crush. I never thought I'd see the day!" Shippo cried, wailing dramatically.

"Our little Sesshomaru is finally growing up!" they said simultaneously.

…

**What's there to say?**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 10: Spell**

…

**T.N.T!**


	11. Gaudy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome looked at the ring her fiancé had given her, and then she looked at her fiancé, and then she looked back at the ring.

Sesshomaru had asked her to marry him a few weeks ago, but he had done it on impulse, so he hadn't given her a ring. Now, he was presenting her with one, and while she was glad, she didn't know what to say about the actual ring.

It was gaudy. Well, not gaudy, per say, but… gaudy.

It was piled with clusters upon clusters diamonds and it was looked both heavy and expensive.

Scratch that.

It _was _both heavy and expensive.

And it wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture– she had demanded a ring, after all. It was just… she hadn't expected this. She would have preferred something simple, and less showy, and not so expensive, and something that didn't weigh so much.

Kagome continued to stare at the ring, unknowingly causing apprehension in her fiancé.

"You have not said anything."

Kagome jolted out of her trance-like state and looked up at her fiancé.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking at her steadily.

Kagome stared at him and opened her mouth, before closing it abruptly. She set the ring down and smiled at her fiancé. She opened her arms and her smile widened.

He walked over to her, and she stood up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"It's the thought that counts, Sesshomaru."

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 11: Gaudy**

…

**T.N.T!**


	12. Heirloom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

"Sesshomaru," Toga said, looking at his son.

"Father."

"This is an heirloom that was given to me by my father. I gave it to your mother, and then to Izayoi. She gave it back to me after we both decided that it was time to pass it on to you."

Toga put a mahogany box on the desk in front of him. He opened the box. In it, was a ceremonial wakizashi.

"This wakizashi, the Hogosha, is inlaid with many protection spells. It is a traditional gift to give to the woman you're courting. A form of protection when you aren't there. Since you've finally started courting someone, Izayoi and I believe you should have it. You can give it to her whenever you want."

Sesshomaru stood from his seat and picked up the wakizashi. He stared at, before shaking his head. He placed it back in the box, put down the top, and slid it towards his father.

"I will not take that."

Toga stared at his son, shock written all over his face. "What do you mean you won't take it? That's been passed down to the firstborn males of the Taisho line for five generations as a gift to be given to our future mates! You have to take it!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "It would be foolish of me to give that to the miko."

"How so?" Toga growled.

"The last time she was near a sword, she nearly stabbed herself. She wasn't even touching it."

Toga gaped.

…

**To me, Kagome and swords spell disaster.**

**Hogosha = Guardian**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 12: Heirloom**

…

**T.N.T! **


	13. Bleed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome let out a squeak as Sesshomaru came closer to her.

Sesshomaru stopped his descent and pulled away. He looked down at his wife and mate with a raised eyebrow.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

He was about to mark her, and he wanted her to take care of any problems she had before he began, since it was not a process that took well to interruptions.

Kagome gulped and propped herself up on her elbows. "Is it going to bleed?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he continued to look at her. "Will that be a problem?"

"Maybe!" she squeaked.

"You work in a hospital and have not thus far shown an aversion to blood. What is the matter?"

"Other people's blood is fine. I just have a problem seeing my blood."

Sesshomaru huffed at her, distinctly amused. "You will not see it."

Kagome's eye widened. "So it is going to bleed!"

Sesshomaru gave her a dry look. "The marking process does involve a bite, which you are aware of."

"Yes, but… how deep of a bite will it be? Will there be a lot of blood?"

"Quite a bit of blood."

Kagome let out another squeak and fell back onto the bed. "I'm not ready for this."

"Shall I wait another night?"

"No!" Kagome said. "Just do it now. Hurry."

"It will not be quick."

"Just do it!" Kagome snapped, squeezing her eyes shut.

Sesshomaru nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and started downwards.

"Stop! Don't do it!"

…

**I'm not sure whom I feel sorrier for.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 13: Bleed**

…

**T.N.T!**


	14. Innocent

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Sesshomaru's eyes followed the waitress as she walked through the café. His lip lifted into a sneer.

She was so innocent that it was disgusting.

And, not only was she innocent, she was completely oblivious of the appeal she held. It drove him, and every other man in the café, crazy.

She walked up to him with her pen and her pad of paper. "Hello again, Sesshomaru-san."

He nodded his head. "Kagome-san."

She smiled at him. "What will you be having?"

"My usual," he said curtly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm always hoping you'll say something else. Your usual. Hm…"

She began nibbling on her lip.

Sesshomaru stared at her mouth.

He absolutely hated when she did that. It was an innocent habit, preformed innocently by an innocent woman, but it inspired many, not completely innocent thoughts.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze away from her face and looked straight forward as he attempted to regain his composure and clamp down on any thoughts that involved his waitress. He failed in his task.

"You know what, Sesshomaru-san? I don't think we have your usual available today. So, how about I order for you?"

Sesshomaru nodded hurriedly, willing to do anything, and allow anything, as long as she left his presence. He couldn't stand being around her, and looking at her, and breathing in her scent. Her scent. It was absolutely intoxicating.

"Okay," she said, bringing Sesshomaru from his reflections. "I'll bring you something in just a minute."

Sesshomaru nodded.

She smiled brightly.

…

**Come on, Sesshomaru!**

**You have more self-control than that!**

**Pull yourself together!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 14: Innocent**

…

**T.N.T!**


	15. Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome stood by her locker, giggling as she read the note. She covered her mouth daintily, and a blush rose to her cheeks as she continued to read. She gasped when she read one line, and held the note close to her heart, blushing furiously.

She shook her head and began to read again, going over the contents of the note from the beginning.

She had just reached the closing when the note was plucked from her hands by clawed fingers.

Kagome gave an outraged gasp as she looked up into the face of the person who had confiscated her note.

"Taisho-sempai! Don't read that!" she yelled.

The older boy ignored her and read the note he had taken from her. His eyes narrowed in distaste and his lip curled into a sneer.

"Higurashi," he said, leaving off the honorific as he always did. "What is this?"

Kagome clenched her jaw and put her hands on her hips. "What do you think it is?"

He glared at her.

Kagome sighed exasperatedly and held her hand out. "Not that it's any of your business, but it's a love letter. Give it back. Now. You already know what it says, so you don't have to keep it."

The male glared at her, before bringing the letter closer to his face and inhaling deeply. His lips twisted into a cruel smirk as he handed the note to her.

"Take your letter, Higurashi."

Kagome paled. "What are you going to do?"

Sesshomaru walked away.

…

**I feel bad for whoever sent that letter.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 15: Letter**

…

**T.N.T!**


	16. Aggressive

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

"So, what do you prefer in a guy? Passive, passive-aggressive, or aggressive?"

Kagome looked at her best friend and cocked her head. "Hmm… that's a hard one. What about you?"

Rin shrugged. "I prefer a mix of passive-aggressive and aggressive. Mostly passive-aggressive though."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "That's a good combination. But I don't prefer any of them."

Rin stopped painting Kagome's toenails and looked up questioningly. "Seriously? Well, what else is there?"

Kagome started to speak, but was interrupted when the door opened, and Rin's oldest brother entered the room.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't you know how to knock, Sesshomaru? We could have been indecent."

"You are always indecent," Sesshomaru said, not even bothering to look at her.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Well, we could have been naked!"

Rin nodded sagely. "She has a point, you know."

"Hn," Sesshomaru murmured, dismissing the topic.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What did you come in for?" Rin asked, sensing the rising tension.

"Is she staying the night?"

"I'm right here!" Kagome cried.

"She is," Rin said.

Sesshomaru scowled briefly. "Dinner will be ready shortly, and Father wishes for your attendance."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru! Tell him that we'll be down in a second."

He gave a short nod and left.

Rin turned to her friend with a smile. "So, before we go down, what sort of behavior type would you want in a guy?"

Kagome bit her lip. "What's Sesshomaru's behavior type?"

Rin and Kagome shared a look, before dissolving into giggles.

…

**No explanation really.**

**Just, I don't know how to classify Sesshomaru. He's definitely not passive, and I wouldn't dare say passive-aggressive, but aggressive doesn't seem to suit him.**

**I mean, it's like he's too good for labels like that.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 16: Aggressive**

…

**T.N.T!**


	17. Keyhole

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome glared at the keyhole with all of her might, hoping that the heat of her glare would be enough to melt the metal.

She waited.

No such luck.

She let out a groan, before she began screaming at the top of her lungs. She continued screaming at the highest pitch she could muster, until her captor came to her cell.

His glare was colder than ice, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to be afraid. She could only think that because his glare was like ice, it wouldn't be useful in melting the lock that she was trying so hard to optically destroy.

"Miko," Sesshomaru began. "Cease your infernal screeching."

"In case you haven't noticed, I stopped screaming once you got here," she said dryly, not caring that her insolent attitude would anger him.

Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Let me out," Kagome demanded.

"No."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "What's the point of keeping me here? You don't like me, and I just want to get back to my friends. I'd say letting me go would easily qualify as a win-win situation."

"You are staying, Miko."

"But why?" Kagome whined, desperately wishing that she had her bow and arrows so that she could shot at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly, as if she should already know the answer. "You are the key to defeating Naraku, but traveling as you did would no doubt result in your death before Naraku's destruction. This Sesshomaru is keeping you safe."

Kagome gaped.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

…

**Keep her safe, Sesshomaru!**

**Honestly, he's got to be the sweetest male to have ever walked the earth.**

***Half-hearted, hard to detect sarcasm*******

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 17: Keyhole**

…

**T.N.T!**


	18. Statue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome stood as still as a statue, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be discovered. She pressed herself against the wall and stopped breathing, taking drastic measures to avoid detection.

He looked right at her.

She screwed her eyes shut.

"If you can't see him, he can't see you," she whispered to herself.

"That does not actually work."

Kagome's opened her eyes hesitantly and looked at her boyfriend. He was glaring at her. That wasn't good.

"Oh! Sesshomaru, hey! What's up? Everything going good? That's good. Okay. See you later!"

Kagome attempted to run, but Sesshomaru snagged the back of her shirt and stopped her from leaving. He pulled her to him and let go of her shirt. Kagome reluctantly faced him, her head down.

"What is this?"

Kagome looked up to see him holding a strip of white, red-stained cloth.

"A bandage," she said weakly.

His eyes narrowed. "Would you like to explain?"

"No."

"Explain."

Kagome gulped.

At any other time, she would be yelling at him for telling her what to do, but she knew she was in the wrong. Just barely in the wrong, mind you, but wrong nevertheless.

Kagome pouted. "I got cut. I bandaged the wound. The cut healed. I threw the bandage away."

Sesshomaru was not amused by her answer. "Kagome," he growled.

Kagome let out a squeak. "I'm not going to tell you who did it no matter how much you growl, so you can shove it!"

Sesshomaru let out another low growl.

…

**Makes you wonder whom she's protecting.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 18: Statue**

…

**T.N.T!**


	19. Marshmallows

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome stood in her kitchen, wearing a floppy pair of socks, and an oversized sweater that went to her knees and slid off of her shoulders. She stood, staring at her microwave, waiting for it to beep, wondering if the hot cocoa was worth it, or if she should have just eaten the marshmallows by themselves.

Kagome looked at the bag of mini-marshmallows on the counter and bit her lip. She reached out her hand, inching it closer to the bag.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Kagome continued to reach for the marshmallows.

A sharp knock followed the bell, causing Kagome to hurriedly swipe the bag of marshmallows from the counter and stomp to the door.

She pulled it open harshly, and popped a few marshmallows into her mouth angrily.

"You ruined the internal conflict effect," she said, glaring at the youkai on her doorstep.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

Kagome scoffed, before pursing her lips. She held up her bag. "Want one?"

His eyebrow lowered. "No," he said dryly.

"Well, if you aren't here for my marshmallows, I can't imagine why you'd come visit me. What are you here for, Sesshomaru?"

"My half-brother wished for me to relay a message."

This time, Kagome raised her eyebrow. "And you agreed to?"

"Seeing you is not the torture he makes it out to be; it is more of a mild pain," he said, adding the last part to as assurance for her sake.

"Thanks," Kagome said, her eye twitching.

"May I come in?"

…

**Bah!**

**He should have just taken the marshmallows and been done with it!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 19: Marshmallows**

…

**T.N.T!**


	20. Bathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome needed to bathe, immediately.

She was covered in youkai guts and entrails, she hadn't washed in days, and she had just been rescued from a group of idiots who had wanted to sacrifice her to complete some sort of stupid ritual.

Kagome shivered as she flicked a piece of goo off her arm.

She really needed to bathe.

Kagome looked around.

There were police cars everywhere and a few ambulances. Quite a few officers were running around, and she knew that they probably would want to question her, but she desperately needed to take a bath. She could go home. Her story wouldn't change just because they had to wait for her to bathe in order to get her statement. Kagome looked around again, before she began walking away from the scene, tiptoeing carefully.

"Miss?"

Kagome froze and cursed her luck.

All she wanted to do was clean up!

She turned on her heel to face two detectives. One was a human, a monk, with violet eyes, and the other was a youkai with silver hair and a crescent moon on his forehead.

Kagome pasted on a smile. "Yes?"

The human spoke. "We'd like to ask you few questions. My partner here, Sesshomaru, is the one who found you, but he only got here after you had purified two youkai. Can you explain what happened before then?"

Kagome looked between the human and the youkai. She could probably fight them off if she tried hard enough.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

…

**I'm looking forward to that fight.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 20: Bathe**

…

**T.N.T!**


	21. Folklore

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

It was in the middle of Kagome's Japanese Folklore class that everything went downhill– or maybe uphill.

They were discussing the legend of the Shikon no Tama– not ironic at all, or so her sarcastic side told her.

She and another student, a green eyed, black haired male named Takeo, were the most vocal of the class, and they had gotten into another argument.

The professor often let them go at it, because she had to get her kicks somehow.

"So," the professor said, "does anyone know who the Shikon Miko's ultimate love interest was before she disappeared?"

"That's easy," Takeo said with his trademark smirk. "She still pined after Inuyasha, even after she set him up with Kikyo."

Kagome's eye twitched. "No," she drawled out slowly, trying to keep her temper in check. She actually liked Takeo a lot, but there was something familiar about him that she couldn't place, and it made her edgy.

Takeo looked at her. "No? Well then who?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said, pushing down her wistful smile.

Takeo snorted. "That stick in the mud? How could she fall for him? I mean, have you met him?"

Kagome watched as Takeo's eyes widened briefly. "Have you?" she asked, actually curious.

Sometimes, he sounded more informed than he should have.

Takeo scoffed. "Please! This stuff is just myth."

Kagome banged her hands on her desk. "It is not!"

Her aura flared with her emotions, and for a split second, she was sure she saw fox ears.

…

**Not much Sesshomaru, but I'm going to let you guys guess who Takeo is.**

**I bet you already can tell though.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 21: Folklore**

…

**T.N.T!**


	22. Scream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome gave a satisfied sigh as she wrapped herself in a towel. She smiled in the mirror, before walking out of her bathroom and into her room.

She turned to walk to her dresser, but stopped when she saw something that shouldn't have been in her room.

Or, more specifically, someone.

It was Sesshomaru Taisho, a senior at her school. She knew him in passing, but she certainly didn't know why he would be in her room.

Kagome stared at him. He stared back.

Kagome took a deep breath, before releasing an ear-piercing scream.

Her scream was cut short when a clawed hand was placed over her mouth.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her.

"Do not scream," he commanded, before taking his hand off of her mouth.

Kagome screamed again.

Sesshomaru quickly replaced his hand. "Girl," he growled.

Before he could say anything else, or Kagome could bite his hand, as she was planning to, the door opened.

Kagome's mother peeked her head inside.

"Kagome? Oh! Sesshomaru-san. Hello again."

Sesshomaru tilted his head in acknowledgement, not removing his hand from Kagome's mouth.

"Higurashi-san."

"I'll just leave you two alone. Sorry for interrupting."

The door clicked shut.

Kagome stared at where her mother had been, too shocked to notice that Sesshomaru had removed his hand.

The male cleared his throat.

Kagome turned to him, blinking. "Again? As in, you've seen my mother before?"

He nodded.

"Excuse me?"

"Now is not the time for explanations."

Kagome's eye twitched.

…

**I'm wondering when she's going to address the whole only-in-a-towel situation.**

**Also wondering why Sesshomaru's in her room.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 22: Scream**

…

**T.N.T!**


	23. Poison

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome put together the plates of food in the kitchen, before she stopped to stare at one of the four plates.

She pursed her lips, wondering how to poison a daiyoukai that was immune to poison. She furrowed her brow. Maybe she could find some way to liquefy her purifying powers and drizzle that onto his food?

But she wasn't sure how to do that.

She nibbled on her lip lightly.

And even if she did somehow figure out how to do that, how would she manage to make it look like an accident? That was the real question.

"What are you doing?" an indifferent voice asked.

Kagome looked over her shoulder with a glare. "Trying to think of a way to poison you and not get caught," she said caustically.

She watched his lips twitch and seethed.

He walked smoothly into the kitchen, acting like he owned the place. And he would– if he had his way.

"My father ordered me to check on you."

"So glad you didn't come of your own volition."

"Hnn," he murmured, coming up and standing over her shoulder, closer than he needed to be.

Kagome clenched her jaw and stiffened as he placed his hand on her lower back.

"Don't touch me, Sesshomaru."

He leaned down so that his face was only a hairsbreadth away from her ear. "You should be nicer. Your behavior is off-putting."

Kagome tried not to shudder in disgust. "Then why haven't you given up already?"

"I am persistent."

…

***Grinning widely***

**Bad Sesshomaru!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 23: Poison**

…

**T.N.T!**


	24. Edible

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome smiled as she walked up to her boyfriend, placing a plate in front of him. He looked down at it, frowning minutely.

"This is admittedly not what I had in mind when you asked me over, little one."

"What?" she asked, cocking her head. "What did you have in mind?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, dismissing the topic.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, try it!" she commanded, thrusting a pair of chopsticks forward.

He took them from her hand and picked up a chunk of something that looked like meat. He sniffed it delicately and pulled away, staring at Kagome.

"Is this edible?" he inquired, raising his eyebrow.

Kagome's eye twitched briefly before she regained control of her facial muscles. "Of course it's edible," she said, smiling tightly.

"No doubt you believe it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, absolutely incensed.

"Merely that your culinary skills lie more in baking that cooking," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly, still staring at the chunk he had picked up.

Kagome clenched her fists. "That's not the only course I'm taking, Sesshomaru."

"But it is the only course you excel at," Sesshomaru replied, acting as if he hadn't just insulted his girlfriend's ability to cook actual meals.

Kagome trembled with rage. "Well if you think I can't cook, why do you eat the food I make?"

"You are sweeter."

"So you only eat my food because I'm sweet to you when you do?" Kagome yelled.

"Yes," Sesshomaru stated simply, before popping the chunk into his mouth.

…

**I'm hiding my face in shame because Sesshomaru is an idiot. **

**An honest idiot, but an idiot all the same.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 24: Edible**

…

**T.N.T!**


	25. Button

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count 250**

…

Kagome sat with Rin, Shippo, and Sesshomaru in the library, researching for their project for the cultural festival. Now, research wasn't actually required, but Rin and Kagome had been insistent that their project needed to be authentic.

Kagome pursed her lips and flipped a page, wrinkling her nose as she read.

"I can't believe this!" she said, giggling.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

While the girls looked at the book Kagome was reading, the boys sat in their chairs.

Shippo appeared to be on the verge of passing out and Sesshomaru looked as indifferent as ever.

Sesshomaru, looking for a way to relieve his boredom, lifted his hand and flicked his wrist. There was a flash of light, and an almost inaudible pop sounded.

Shippo sat straighter and looked at his friend.

Sesshomaru's stared at Kagome.

Shippo's eyes followed his friend's gaze and a smirk wormed its way onto his lips.

"Hey, Kagome," he said. "One of the buttons on your shirt is undone."

Kagome looked up, before looking down at her shirt. Her eyes widened.

"The button is missing. That's strange. I could have sworn this shirt had all the buttons."

Rin shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Look at this."

Kagome nodded absently and looked back at the book.

Shippo looked over at Sesshomaru, who had discreetly raised his hand.

Another flick. Another flash. Another small pop.

"That's strange," Shippo began, "another button is undone."

Kagome looked up at him, before looking at her shirt.

"That's really bizarre," she muttered.

…

**I sort of want to know how their game is going to end.**

**Poor innocent buttons!**

**A moment of silence for the lost lives of the buttons.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenges– Week 25: Button**

…

**T.N.T!**


	26. Mountain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome stared, not even breathing as she looked at the featured picture of the gallery.

Compared to most of the pieces, it was rather dull. Not to say it wasn't expertly painted, but the colors and the subject just didn't compare to the other works of the collection. Apparently, though, the sponsor of the artist who had created the masterpiece favored it.

It was a painting of a shiro-like fortress, built into the side of a mountain.

Kagome licked her lips as she stared at the painting.

It was so familiar, so achingly similar…

"Do you like that painting?" a distinctly male voice asked casually from behind her.

She didn't bother turning around. "Yes. I do."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "You know, it's the only piece in the collection that the artist is emotionally connected to. All of his other, more personal, paintings are kept in his home."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But his sponsor convinced him to put this one out. He agreed because it doesn't reveal to much about his private life, but it still says something."

"How do you know all of this?" she asked, suspecting she knew the answer.

"I'm the artist."

Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes off of the picture.

"My name is Higaru Shino. How about yours?"

Kagome licked her lips again. "Higurashi."

"Higurashi, huh? Do you have a first name, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome turned around slowly. "Kagome."

Higaru's verdant green eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Momma?"

…

**Who saw it coming?**

**I saw it coming.**

**Unfair advantage: minus 2 points!**

**That gives me like, 62 points left from my author bonus points.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 26: Mountain**

…

**T.N.T!**


	27. Splash

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

A splash of water fell to the tiled floor as Kagome shifted inside of the tub. She let out a moan as she sunk deeper into the water, her eyes fluttering shut.

She was sore and achy all over from martial arts class and all she wanted was to turn into a prune and then dry up and never walk again.

She let out another pained groan, before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

Class had been absolutely brutal.

Sesshomaru had been very hard on Inuyasha for putting his arm around her earlier, and when Kagome had tried to get Sesshomaru to lighten up, Inuyasha had yelled at her for interfering. Sesshomaru had then started pounding Inuyasha even harder than before. Kagome had left them to spar with Kikyo, who had used a variety of dirty, underhanded tricks because she had said that Kagome had indirectly caused Sesshomaru to punch a hole in Inuyasha's stomach.

Kagome's eyes shot open as her phone began to ring, and she glared at the device, wondering why she had brought it into the bathroom in the first place.

Ah, yes. That's right. Because her boyfriend automatically assumed she was dead if she didn't answer the phone when he called.

He was prone to overreacting.

Kagome reached out her hand and grabbed her phone, answering it.

"What?" she snapped.

"What is wrong?"

Kagome sighed. She really couldn't stay mad at him. "Did you have to be so hard on Inuyasha?"

"He touched you."

"Goodness, Sesshomaru."

…

**They all take a martial arts class together!**

**I would pay just to watch that class.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 27: Splash**

…

**T.N.T!**


	28. Lazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

It was a lazy day in the Taisho household; a time for sleeping in, and lounging around, and maybe, if there proved to be enough time, even eating something.

In the master bedroom, lied the two residents of the opulent townhouse. It was rather odd to find them still in bed so close to noon, but there they were.

Kagome was fast asleep, lying on her back and mumbling incoherently. Next to her, lying on his stomach and dozing lightly, was Sesshomaru, who had his arm wrapped possessively around the waist of his wife and mate.

The phone rang.

Sesshomaru's arm shot out and grabbed his cellphone. He answered it without looking.

"What?" he snarled in a low voice, making sure not to wake the woman next to him.

"Uh…" a weak voice began. "It's me, Shippo."

"Kitsune, you were instructed not to bother me," Sesshomaru growled.

"I know, but there's a bit of a problem," Shippo said, his voice growing stronger.

"A bit?"

"A big problem," Shippo amended.

"What problem?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I don't know why, or exactly when, though I do have an approximate time frame-"

"Do not ramble," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Your family is coming to visit."

Sesshomaru shifted so that he was sitting up. "What?" he snapped.

"Yeah. In about a week. They've already got tickets. They're all coming: your mother, father, stepmother, half-brother, and his new girlfriend."

Sesshomaru growled loudly.

Kagome roused, propping herself up unsteadily. "Sesshomaru?" she asked sleepily.

"It is nothing," he said tersely.

…

**I've had this idea for forever!**

**But I finally got a prompt to work it in!**

**Excitement!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 28: Lazy**

…

**T.N.T!**


	29. Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

The flame was small, but Miroku noticed right away when his best friend started to have feelings for his little sister. What brother wouldn't notice?

It wasn't as if he couldn't see why; his sister was a very attractive girl. And it wasn't as if he had a problem with it; he was, in fact, all for Sesshomaru going after his little sister. Miroku was sure, after all, that the daiyoukai would treat her properly.

No. He had a problem with the way the daiyoukai was going about getting her attention. Or, more accurately, the way the daiyoukai was constantly avoiding getting her attention.

Miroku smirked as his sister left the room with a wave in his direction. He turned to Sesshomaru, who was looking resolutely at the wall.

"When are you going to ask Kagome out?" Miroku asked.

He watched with a feeling of distinct satisfaction as Sesshomaru stiffened and his eyes widened. Almost nothing ever fazed him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Miroku sighed. "You have my blessing, so I want to know when you plan to ask her out. Avoiding her isn't going to get you very far."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth before closing it. He spoke after a few minutes. "She is… difficult to approach."

Miroku had to hide a smile at the idea of his sister intimidating Sesshomaru.

"Let me give you some advice on how to deal with women."

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku.

"To get a woman to like you, you need to touch her."

…

**Never go to Miroku for advice on women.**

**Ever.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 29: Flame**

…

**T.N.T!**


	30. Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

The wind blew, teasing a lock of Kagome's hair. The girl frowned, before tucking the lock behind her ear.

"Be careful, you two!" Kagome called watching Rin and Shippo play in the clearing.

She smiled at them, before she began fiddling with her sleeve and nibbling on her lip.

She shouldn't be doing it, but it was a nervous habit, and she couldn't help it. Sesshomaru was making her nervous.

Not his presence or his power; she had become too used to that over the years. Rather, the fact that he hadn't stopped staring at her since he had arrived in the clearing was what was disconcerting her.

She looked at his imposing form from the corner of her eye.

He was still staring at her.

She cleared her throat and turned to face him. He continued to stare at her unflinchingly.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Is there something wrong?" she asked, straining to keep her voice polite.

"Miko," he said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" she questioned, cocking her head.

He stared at her and didn't say anything else.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He walked towards her, not answering.

Kagome craned her neck upwards to look at him.

"Stand," he commanded.

Kagome gritted her teeth and looked over at the still playing children. Taking a deep breath, she stood.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept through the clearing, blowing Kagome's hair wildly. When it stopped, Kagome reached up her hand to fix her hair, but Sesshomaru did it for her.

Then, he walked away.

…

**0_0**

**Sesshomaru's a creep…**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 30: Wind**

…

**T.N.T!**


	31. Crime

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, typing away furiously. Every once and a while he would stop working and look over his shoulder, only to turn back around and start typing even faster than before.

Sesshomaru growled to himself when he accidently cracked one of the computer keys. He pulled his hands away from the keyboard and turned his chair around to stare more effectively at his mate.

She hadn't been paying him any attention since she had started watching some crime show on television. Sesshomaru glared at the television and briefly contemplated melting it, before discarding the idea. Sure, she would pay attention to him after that, but only to yell, or glare, or make sure he knew she was ignoring him. Though he supposed any attention was better than no attention at all. Maybe he should consider acting out.

Kagome let out a gasp, drawing Sesshomaru's attention to her. He watched as she scooted to the end of the bed, closer to the television.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. "Did you see that?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

She didn't notice his tone. "Why not?" she asked, looking over at him. "What are you doing all the way over there? You should be watching this!"

"I am working."

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed. "It's back on!"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth angrily, before standing. He walked over to the television and stood in front of it.

"Move!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru hesitated, before moving to the side of the television.

"Turn it off," he commanded.

"No."

…

**Sometimes I feel so bad for him.**

**Kagome just seems like the type to get so absorbed in something that she would ignore him, though.**

**Poor Sessh.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 31: Crime**

…

**T.N.T!**


	32. Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome didn't mind flying; in fact, she was a major fan of flight. She absolutely loved when Sesshomaru took her into the air. It made her feel giddy.

No. Flying through the air wasn't a problem.

Flying through the air in a giant metal_ machine _was a problem.

Kagome gripped the armrests of the chair so hard, her knuckles turned white. She trembled and shook and took rapid, shallow breaths.

"Calm down, mate. It is merely an airplane."

"Shut. Up."

Sesshomaru stared at his mate, torn between concern and amusement. He, of course, didn't like to see her afraid, but it was rather amusing that she would be afraid of an airplane, considering all of the horrifying things she had faced fearlessly.

"Mate."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, her voice a few octaves higher than usual. "I need you to be quiet right now."

"Hn."

Kagome turned in her seat and wagged her finger in his face. "Shut up with your stupid condescending attitude! I don't want to hear it!"

After her statement, she squeaked and gripped the armrests once again, her breaths shortening.

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly, before prying his mate's hand from the armrest. He intertwined their fingers, and she grasped his hand so tightly, he was sure that if he had been human, she would have broken a few bones.

He held her chin in his hand and made her face him. "Calm, mate."

Her breathing slowed as she looked at him, before her lip quivered.

She began to cry.

…

**I've always thought that Kagome would be afraid of airplanes, but not flying.**

**Another time I feel sad for Sesshomaru.**

**He's trying to calm her down and she starts crying.**

**Aww…**

**Sesshomaru, you made it worse.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 32: Flight**

…

**T.N.T!**


	33. Lock

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Sometimes, when Sesshomaru looked at his mate and saw how beautiful she was, he felt the urge to lock her up and hide her away from the world– or, more specifically, the men of the world.

Now, he had never given in to the urge before, but earlier that day, he had taken his mate out shopping, and everyone had been staring at her. Correction; not everyone, just men. So, when they had gotten home, he had pushed her into their bedroom and locked the door. He then pulled a chair in front of it and sat down, refusing to let her exit.

Kagome cocked her hip and crossed her arms. She flipped her hair and glared at her mate.

Sesshomaru stared at her, not at all intimidated. He probably would have been, if she hadn't been pouting. As it was, she just looked too adorable for him to take her seriously, or even consider letting her out of the room.

"Let me out right now, Sesshomaru," she demanded, stomping her foot.

"No."

She pouted just a little bit more at his refusal. "Why not?" she whined.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, causing her to stomp around in a circle, before she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Let me out!"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine!" Kagome said, standing up. "Then I'm not talking to you. I'm going to take a nap, and you're not invited to join me."

Sesshomaru stared at her, wondering if he had made an error in judgment.

…

**No naps for you, Sesshomaru!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 33: Lock**

…

**T.N.T!**


	34. Replacement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Someone needed to find her a replacement, because she was absolutely not going to the awards ceremony if her escort had to be Sesshomaru.

Any other girl would kill to be in her position, so it wouldn't be too hard to find someone to take her place. Sesshomaru was just being difficult.

The two of them sat at a table in the café. Kagome was trying to convince him to take someone else. He was being uncooperative.

She sipped her bubble tea before glaring at him. "Take someone else."

"No," he replied impassively.

She slumped. "Why do you insist on taking me? You could take any other girl. I mean, I don't even like you. In fact, the only person I like less than you is Naraku."

"That matters not."

Kagome felt her eye twitching. "It matters to me. I don't want to go with you."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her indifferently.

"Please, Sesshomaru?" Kagome pleaded.

"I will pick you up at five."

"What? No. No, you won't. Because we aren't going together."

"We are. I cannot see why you refuse to acknowledge this fact. Denial is for the weak."

Kagome stood, banging her hands on the table. "You're the one in denial! We aren't going together. I'm never going anywhere with you, because you get on my nerves! You get to my very last nerve, and then you stomp on it, and claw it to bits, and then you melt it!"

Sesshomaru blinked at her. "Wear something nice."

…

**Way to go, Sessh!**

**Don't take no for an answer.**

**Is it wrong that I'm rooting for him?**

**Kagome's telling me yes, but Sesshomaru's smirking, so…**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 34: Replacement**

…

**T.N.T!**


	35. Rainbow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

"Okay," Kagome said, linking arms with Rin and turning to Sesshomaru and Shippo. "We're going inside, but you guys are going to have to wait out here."

Rin nodded. "You can't come in. So just stand here and watch the bags. We're only going to get a few things, okay?"

Neither Sesshomaru, nor Shippo responded, as both of them knew they had no say in the matter.

"Good!" Kagome said. "Let's go, Rin!"

Rin nodded vigorously, and the two girls set off in a march.

Sesshomaru and Shippo stared after them.

"What do you think they do in there?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but didn't otherwise respond.

"Terrible things, probably," Shippo said, shivering.

"Hnn."

…

Kagome and Rin giggled as the looked at the rack.

"Look! The polka dots!" Rin said.

"Ooh! How about I get the black and white and you get the yellow and white?" Kagome said, picking up the sets and showing Rin.

Rin nodded, her eyes straying off to the side. "Oh! Look! They have rainbow stripes!"

Kagome dropped what she was holding and squealed. "We should get matching pairs! That would be so cute!"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes widened as another set of garments caught her eyes. "Kagome! I bet Sesshomaru'd love to see you in that!"

Kagome nearly gagged at the frills she saw. "Not as much as Shippo'd love to see you in that," she commented, pointing to a lacy set.

Rin shrieked.

…

**Ah!**

**Shopping for intimates.**

**You got love it.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 35: Rainbow**

…

**T.N.T!**


	36. Archery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Sesshomaru didn't like archery. Not at all. It was boring and stupid and useless, especially in fighting. He preferred kendo and all other traditional sword fighting. Really, archery just couldn't compare.

With that in mind, one might rightfully ask why in the world Sesshomaru had joined the archery club instead of the kendo club during his senior year of high school.

"Sesshomaru-sempai, you're holding your bow wrong. Lift it a little bit higher and loosen your grip."

Sesshomaru looked at the small freshman standing next to him and nodded. "Like this, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome puffed out her cheeks and shook her head. "Sometimes I swear you do it wrong on purpose just to annoy me. Come on; you can get it."

Kagome held up her bow and showed him. "You're stance is good, but you're tilting your bow down whenever you aim. Don't."

Sesshomaru nodded and shifted his bow.

Kagome's face flushed and her eye twitched. "You're doing it wrong!" she hissed.

She set her bow down on the ground and walked up to him. She grabbed his arm and jerked it to the right. She then forced his fingers loose and stepped back.

"There. That's how you hold your bow."

Sesshomaru shifted his bow downward again. "This feels better."

Kagome let out a groan. "You know what? Kikyo can help you. Kikyo, Sesshomaru's doing it again!"

Kagome stomped away angrily.

The archery team captain walked up to Sesshomaru. She looked at him carefully.

"I don't know what she's talking about."

…

**Honestly, Sesshomaru…**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 36: Archery **

…

**T.N.T!**


	37. Thread

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome threaded her needle carefully, making sure she tied the knot. She heard a huff, and stiffened.

"Stitches are unnecessary."

Kagome gritted her teeth and looked up at her boyfriend. "How would you know?"

He gave her a blank look.

Kagome growled. "Deal with it, Sesshomaru!"

"The wound will heal by morning."

Kagome jabbed his wound with the needle, causing him to wince. "See! It needs stitches."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched slightly, unsure how stabbing his gash had proved her point.

"Perhaps wrapping it would be better," he suggested, attempting to compromise with the stubborn miko in front of him.

Kagome sighed. "No. That won't be as good. Besides, I need to practice my stitching for my final coming up next week."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Practice?"

Kagome nodded, unfazed by his cool tone. "Yeah. We're having a practical exam, and I've never done stitches, so I need to try it out at least once before test day."

Sesshomaru stared at the woman kneeling in front of him in disbelief. "This is your first time?"

Kagome looked up at him. "You aren't worried are you? You're a daiyoukai; it shouldn't hurt too much if I mess up."

"I was under the impression you were attempting to help."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am helping you. Besides, you said it'd be better by morning. Even if I make it worse, healing will only be delayed by a few hours," she said, nonchalantly.

"Your attitude is entirely too flippant."

"Hush! I need to concentrate."

…

**She's so bad.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 37: Thread**

…

**T.N.T!**


	38. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome frowned, pursing her lips as a thought came to her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, cocking her head.

Rin and Kikyo both looked at her, curious.

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing much. Lately, I've just noticed that I never seem to be left alone in the same room with a boy that's not Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sesshomaru. It's getting sort of weird, because it's almost like it's done on purpose."

Sango and Kikyo smirked, while Rin stifled her giggles.

"I'm sure it's all in your imagination, Kagome," Kikyo assured her.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm sure I'm being kept away from all other males. I mean, just yesterday, I was alone with Hojo for about half a minute. He was getting ready to ask me out– I'm sure of it– but then Shippo burst in. I was trying to get him to leave. But he just would not!"

The other girls covered their mouths and looked away from Kagome.

She continued. "I know that there's some sort of elaborate game of keep away being played. I just can't figure out why. I think it must have the most to do with Sesshomaru though, because he shows up more often than the others," Kagome trailed off.

Finally, Sango, Rin and Kikyo couldn't take it. They all started laughing and rolling around on the floor, leaving a wide-eyed Kagome to stare at them.

"What? What's up with you guys? Did I say something weird?"

…

**Poor, poor oblivious Kagome.**

**Why hasn't Sesshomaru made his move yet?**

**You'll never know…**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 38: Alone**

…

**T.N.T!**


	39. Forest

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

Kagome.

Alone.

Night.

Forest.

Those were four words no one ever wanted to hear in the same sentence. Unfortunately for the people who dreaded hearing those words together, Kagome was completely oblivious to the heart attacks she caused by taking walks alone, at night, in the forest.

The people who acted as Kagome's sense of self-preservation (since she obviously didn't have one) might have been all right with her wandering around the woods by herself _if _she had her bow.

Unfortunately for them, she never had her bow.

Kagome was walking alone, at night, in the forest– without her bow– when the expected happened.

Not only did it start raining, not only did a youkai come to kidnap her, not only was she nowhere near camp, but she also tripped and fell onto the muddy forest floor.

Joy.

Kagome hoisted herself up on her elbows, prepared to look straight into the red eyes of her future killer, only to look straight into the golden eyes of her savior…

Or her future killer.

Kagome gulped and smiled weakly as Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"If I hadn't fallen, I totally would have had him."

Sesshomaru continued to glare at her.

Kagome stood. "Thanks for that by the way," she mumbled, jerking her hand in the direction of the decapitated oni.

Sesshomaru continued to glare.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You are not supposed to wander from camp, miko," he rumbled deeply.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Sorry?"

"You must be punished."

"What?! I said sorry!"

"Silence."

…

**Sesshomaru's not going to kill you, Kagome!**

**He's just going to punish you!**

**(…)**

**Yeah…**

**Let's go with that.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 39: Forest**

…

**T.N.T!**


	40. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Sesshomaru frowned at his mate, who was curled up in the middle of their bed for her afternoon nap.

He walked over to her and sat on the bed, only a little ways away from her.

Then, he poked her.

She shifted a little, but otherwise didn't react.

He growled lowly, before prodding her aura with his, not stopping until she woke up and turned over to look at him.

She had one eye cracked open. "I was having a nice dream; why'd you wake me up?"

He didn't answer.

"Okay. If you don't need anything, I'm going back to sleep."

So saying, she rolled over and covered her head with the blanket.

Sesshomaru stared at her covered form, feeling slightly affronted. He reached out his hand and shook her.

Kagome threw the blankets off and sat up, glaring at her mate. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't speak.

Kagome groaned. "Honestly! You're like an attention starved puppy."

Sesshomaru growled in warning, causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

"What? Do you want a hug?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her snarky tone, but contemplated her offer. _Did_ he want a hug?

"Acceptable."

Kagome gaped at him. "Seriously? That's why you woke me up? Really?"

Sesshomaru blinked languidly, neither confirming, nor denying her accusation.

Kagome groaned again. "I'm not giving you a hug!" she shouted, before falling back onto the bed and covering her head with the blankets.

Sesshomaru reached over and shook her once more.

"Leave me alone, Sesshomaru!"

…

**Let your poor mate nap, Sesshomaru!**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 40: Dream**

…

**T.N.T!**


	41. Umbrella

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome held in her sigh as a silent youkai in a black suit guided her through the rain. She had tried to make conversation and had asked his name, but she had gotten no response except for a respectful, "Silence is required, Miss."

She didn't even understand why they needed to be silent! They were walking through the rain down a crowded sidewalk for goodness sake! Sure it was nighttime, but that didn't mean they had to be quiet.

A hand on her shoulder brought her to a halt. She turned to the side and looked at the ostentatious black limousine that was picking her up. She gritted her teeth.

"Thank you," she said to the man who had brought her to the car.

He gave a short nod and opened the car door.

Kagome huffed and slid in, waiting until the door shut to look at the male across from her.

"Was that necessary?" she asked sharply.

Golden eyes looked away from the screen of a smartphone. "Yes."

"Really, Sesshomaru? I mean, he wouldn't even let me hold the umbrella! And I asked!"

"It is for your safety."

Kagome looked at him incredulously, before shaking her head. "Right," she drawled out slowly. "You've been acting worse than usual, even for an overprotective, inu-youkai, boyfriend/yakuza boss."

He shot her a dry look, but she continued unfazed.

"Would you care to explain this sudden tightening in security?"

"No."

Kagome huffed. "I'm holding the umbrella next time."

"You are not."

"Jerk."

"Hn."

…

**I like conspicuous yakuza boss Sesshomaru.**

**He's… present.**

**If that makes sense.**

**I mean, it doesn't, but it makes sense to me. Sort of.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 41: Umbrella**

…

**T.N.T!**


	42. Court

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome knew she was courting death, or at the very least abduction, but she didn't care. She had entirely too much fun seeing her normally stoic fiancé work himself into a rage to stop her excursions. She wasn't willing to give them up, despite the fact that after he had finished raging he glared at her and lectured.

Nope. The pros outweighed the cons.

Of course, his reactions weren't the only reason for her trips. They were just a bonus. She actually traveled to the slums of the city for a purpose.

Kagome smiled as she reached her destination, ignoring the leers thrown her way. She opened the door to the herbalists' shop and stepped in… before immediately stepping back out.

Unfortunately, her hasty retreat was useless, because the door opened, and out stepped her fiancé.

He snarled, freezing her in place, and sending the groups of thugs and homeless straggles scurrying.

Kagome gulped as her glared at her. Why had she ever found his reactions entertaining?

"Kagome," he growled lowly, stalking up to her.

"Sesshomaru! You said my name!" she managed weakly. "That's, like, a first."

His eyes narrowed further, causing her mind to race. She really needed some way to diffuse the situation, but how?

He stopped right in front of her and opened his mouth.

She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Hnn," he responded placing a hand on her head.

Kagome inwardly grinned at her successful manipulation.

…

**Sesshomaru would be pathetic if I didn't know how impossible it is to resist Kagome and her manipulations.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 42: Court**

…

**T.N.T!**


	43. Feast

**Disclaimer: I don' own anything. **

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome lips twitched as she looked at her best friend. He was on his knees in front of her, fully equipped with a quivering lip and puppy dog eyes.

She wasn't affected.

"Not interested," she said, her voice firm.

Shippo threw his hands up in the air and stood, his tail swishing behind him in agitation. "Come on, Kagome! You can't let me go alone! I don't want to meet Rin's family alone! Don't make me."

"She'll be there with you," Kagome pointed out, turning back to read the textbook on her desk.

"But it's not the same, Kagome!" he persisted.

She turned back around in her swivel chair to face him, legs and arms crossed. "What difference would I make?"

"You're great at moral support. I love Rin, but she can't tell when I'm about to faint from fear like you can."

Kagome's lips twitched.

"And she also doesn't carry around suckers and pocky with her to cheer me up."

Kagome giggled. "I really should stop that."

"No you shouldn't," Shippo said with a grin. "Will you go? Don't say no; there's going to be a feast-like thing and everything," he said, his voice rising.

Kagome looked at him for a while, before conceding with a nod of her head.

"Yes!" Shippo said, jumping. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "No take-backs?" he asked.

"No take-backs," she assured him.

"Great!" he said, squeezing her tighter. "Because I forgot to mention that Sesshomaru's going to be there."

…

**That was a really nice place to end it, I think.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 43: Feast**

…

**T.N.T!**


	44. Prize

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome sighed and tugged at her corset, before glaring at her father. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face her cousin.

"Calm down," Kikyo advised, her voice soothing Kagome.

Kagome slumped and gave up pulling on her corset. "I can't believe him though! Offering me up as a prize to the winner of this stupid tournament."

Kikyo gazed at her sympathetically. "Ignore it and watch the tournament; I know how much you love seeing idiotic males slash at each other."

Kagome smiled indulgently and turned to the arena, her nose wrinkling. "Hopefully these two will end up killing each other off, leaving an uneven number after the qualifier," she grumbled, watching two youkai, one an ookami and the other inu, bow to each other before taking their stances.

Kikyo's brow furrowed as she looked down, before she inhaled sharply. Kagome turned to her, concerned.

"What?"

"I don't think they'll kill each other off," Kikyo murmured, her eyes never leaving the battle.

Kagome ignored the fighting to stare at her cousin, who had gone pale. "What is it?" Kagome glanced down, before looking back at Kikyo.

Kikyo gulped. "You don't know who that is?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't recognize either of them."

Kikyo looked at her apprehensively. "I know who'll win your hand, Kagome."

Kagome spoke, but cheers drowned out her response.

"And the winner is Lord Sesshomaru of the West!"

Kagome gasped and turned to the arena.

Frightened blue locked with blank gold.

…

**Shivers!**

**I love ending with an eye clash. So intense!**

**Well, for me.**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 44: Prize  
…**

**T.N.T!**


	45. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

**Word Count: 250**

…

Kagome pouted as she changed her outfit again. She stared at herself in the mirror, and instantly decided that she looked too conservative. She didn't want to look slutty, but she did want to show him that she had something worth looking at.

She got into a bikini and shook her head; it was entirely too risqué for her liking.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Her little brother popped his head into the room and his eyes widened. "What are you wearing?"

"Relax. I'm not wearing this. What'd you want?"

Sota shook his head. "Your boyfriend's been waiting for thirty minutes and he's getting impatient."

"He shouldn't have come early. I told him to come at nine and not a minute sooner. When did he get here?"

"Eight."

"Exactly. So tell him I have thirty more minutes left and it's his own fault if he's feeling antsy."

"You want me to tell him?" Sota asked, his mouth falling open.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he's always glaring at me, and the guy's pretty intimidating, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru glares at you?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowed. "I've told him to stop! He never listens to me! You know what? Whatever. I'm wearing this and we can go now," she said, walking to her bed.

She pulled on a sundress and grabbed her bag, before stomping down the stairs, Sota gaping after her.

"Okay, let's go!" Kagome said, walking right past Sesshomaru and out the door.

The young daiyoukai blinked.

…

**That one was hard, because the one that I originally did for this prompt somehow managed to end up going to a different challenge, so…**

…

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge– Week 45: Change**

…

**T.N.T!**


End file.
